This is a prospective study of HIV infection, with the aims of investigating behavioral, clinical and immunological events surrounding seroconversion of HIV type 1. It will also determine standardized morality ratios (SMRs) by cause among HIV-infected and -uninfected IVDU's and investigating risk factors for significantly elevated causes of death via case-control studies.